Un sueño vivido
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: Takuya extraña sus antiguos días de aventura y la melancolía lo lleva a pensar en muchas cosas que no sabe si son un sueño o algo que realmente vivió. [Reto: Tiempo de shipear del foro: Mundo digital].


**Disclaimer** : Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenece; esto lo escribí sin fines lucrativos.

Historia participante en el _Reto: Tiempo de shipear_. Organizado por el foro: _Mundo Digital_.

* * *

 **Un sueño vivido**

Tenía sueño, los parpados le pesaban a mares y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo peor, es que su ánimo decayó aún más cuando su madre decidió darle el sermón correspondiente por desvelarse tantos días seguidos y hasta muy noche. Madres, al parecer siempre tienen la razón.

El problema se intensificaba porque su madre lo despertaba a media mañana para hacerle algunas encomiendas que debía de hacer rápido. Pero al no tener suficientes horas de sueño, Takuya se quedaba en cama hasta que su mamá se hartaba y le propinaba el sermón correspondiente. Esa mañana en particular no había encargo alguno, sólo la molestia de verlo acostado y por eso lo mandaron a la calle a espabilarse un poco.

La verdad, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir. Todos sus amigos no estaban disponibles porque o estaban fuera de la ciudad o tenían alguna actividad extra. Kōji y Koichi habían ido de vacaciones a Kioto, Junpei había iniciado un pequeño curso de teatro para seguir expandiendo sus habilidades y poder dar, algún día, un buen show de magia. Mientras que, Tomoki se había mudado y era con el que menos tenía contacto. E igualmente, a la que casi ya no veía era a Izumi. En concreto, se había distanciado mucho de sus entrañables amigos de lucha.

Pareciese que fue ayer el día en que recibió tan extraño mensaje, que marcó el inicio de la más grande aventura que haya vivido. Sentía nostalgia, extrañaba mucho todo eso, la adrenalina del combate, y la sensación de la digievolución. Ya nada le era igual.

Sin querer, llegó a un pequeño local de libros usados. Sin saber bien el motivo, entró y empezó a ver algunos ejemplares. Sacó uno del estante y unos cuantos se cayeron, prontamente los recogió, pero su mente trajo a colación la vez que estaba buscando la llave que protegía los datos de la zona del Castillo de Ophanimon y le tocó buscar en el sótano con Izumi y pasaron algo similar, sólo que en aquella ocasión fue una montaña de libros la que se les abalanzó encima. Posiblemente uno de los momentos más vergonzosos en lo que llevaba de vida por lo que sucedió después, pero es que era indudable que le parecía atractiva.

Pensándolo un poco, es con la chica con la que ha pasado algunos otros momentos que son memorables por lo embarazosos. El día que la conoció, cayeron en un misterioso barranco y terminaron abrazados, por ende, se sonrojaron y fue en ese instante en el que recibió su primera cachetada; sólo que en aquella ocasión fueron más de cinco y consecutivas, parecía una ametralladora de cachetadas.

Luego, en un momento de descanso y aprovechando la playa, todo el grupo decidió descansar. Al escuchar el grito de espanto que soltó Izumi, desde los probadores de mujeres, los alertó y se dispusieron a auxiliar a su compañera sin imaginarse que la vería, junto con Junpei pues fueron los primeros en llegar, en una situación incómoda y ambos fueron expulsados al ser golpeados con cuanto objeto encontró la señorita a su paso. Eso mismo se repitió cuando se disponían a cambiarse e ir tras los Toucanmon quienes les habían robado los digivice.

Cuando salió del establecimiento, volvió a rememorar esas aventuras para saber si no se había olvidado alguna, pero aunque no haya sido el caso, las que recordaba contaban con la suficiente dosis de bochorno para ser evocadas, o difíciles de olvidar por más que se quisiese.

Siguió su camino; el sueño y el cansancio no disminuyeron ni un poco. Llegó a un enorme parque público y decidió recostarse en el tronco del primer árbol que vio mientras caminaba lentamente por el lugar. Por un momento cerró los parpados y sintió un pequeño deja vu.

Estaba acostado, sobre ese mismo árbol, pero debajo de su cabeza podía sentir una superficie firme y sabe que le servía de almohada. Su mente estaba lo suficientemente confundida para no recordar cómo había llegado ahí ni qué es lo que hacía.

El trinar de un par de aves llamó su atención. Se volteó, abrió los ojos y vio a una linda Izumi sonriéndole sinceramente. La pregunta de rigor no se hizo esperar:

—¿Dónde estoy? —exclamó con una voz sumamente cansada.

—¿Ya te despertaste?

Sus oídos se endulzaron al escuchar la suave voz de Izumi. Después de un quejido, preguntó qué es lo que había pasado. Como respuesta recibió la noticia de que estaba disfrutando de su primera cita.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces ganamos? —su mente exhausta sólo podía recordar que momentos atrás estaba librando una impresionante lucha contra Cherubimon.

La lucha había sido dura, e Izumi se lo confirmaba. Luego se volteó y pudo ver a un desesperado Kōji siendo perseguido por Junpei, Tomoki, Bokomon y Neemon; mientras un apacible Koichi leía en una banca cercana. Volvía a estar junto a sus amigos. Seguía teniendo sueño, por lo que decidió dormirse otro poco y aprovechar que contaba con el permiso de su cita.

Pero un nuevo y sorpresivo trinar lo sacó de ese momento de deja vu, que podría ser fácilmente confundido con un bello sueño. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una postura diferente a la que acababa de recordar. En lugar de estar sobre el césped y su cabeza apoyada sobre una suave piel, estaba totalmente recargado en el tronco del árbol y un hilo de baba corría por su boca.

Prontamente se limpió y aunque estaba seguro de que aquello ya no era ni un sueño ni una aparente repetición de algo vivido anteriormente, no por eso fue menos sorpresivo. Pues nuevamente un par de hermosos ojos verdes lo veían con una mezcla de curiosidad y alegría.

—¿Takuya? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —preguntó Izumi mientras tomaba asiento a un lado suyo.

—Eh… esto… pues creo que estaba durmiendo.

Contestó aun dubitativo, confundido y todavía somnoliento. Luego de un largo bostezo y estirarse un poco pudo ver más detalladamente a su acompañante. Iba vestida con una falda que le llegaba cerca de las rodillas, una remera de tirantes y unos zapatos deportivos, todos ellos color lila, su favorito. Ya no llevaba el gorrito de antaño, en lugar de eso, notó que ahora tenía un dije colgando en su cuello.

—Y, ¿cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veo.

—Bien, en lo que cabe. Por suerte ahora soy más sociable y he podido hacer más amistades. Pero a veces me siento triste, tienes razón, hace mucho que no los veo y el encontrarme contigo ahora, por mera casualidad, me hace sentirme un poco mejor en ese sentido.

—Creo que compartimos eso, extraño mucho a los muchachos, a ti, y nuestras aventuras en el digimundo.

Las manos de los muchachos se tocaron en el pasto en un movimiento inconsciente, pero al sentir su tacto sobre el otro se miraron fijamente a los ojos y sonrieron como hace mucho que no lo hacían; una sonrisa enorme, sincera y reluciente. De repente, el estómago de Takuya gruñó extrañamente y eso le provocó un pequeño sonrojo.

—Lo siento, había olvidado que no he tomado alimento en todo el día —dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, aunque su clásica gorra se lo impidiese un poco.

—Vamos —expresó Izumi mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó Takuya mientras se ponía de pie.

—A mi clase de cocina. Hoy haremos pasta, me queda deliciosa.

—Pero yo soy malo en la cocina.

—No seas tontito, te invitó a que me acompañes. Nos podemos quedar con lo que cocinamos y si quieres puedes comerte la pasta.

—¡Oh qué genial idea!

Ya con el apetito satisfecho, caminaron un poco y platicaron ampliamente para ponerse al corriente con sus vidas. Y así sucedieron las cosas hasta que llegó el momento de separarse.

—Me gustó mucho encontrarte, Takuya.

—A mí también me dio gusto verte. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos algún otro día. No sé, tal vez al cine.

—Por supuesto que sí, me encantaría que fuésemos los dos solos. Es una cita.

Y dicho eso, Izumi partió. Takuya quedó anonadado ante la última frase de la chica y estaba seguro de que no lo estaba soñando y la situación no se parecía a ninguna otra. A veces eso pasa con los sueños, se hacen realidad pero, en ocasiones, de la manera menos esperada. Regresó contento a casa, teniendo la certeza, o un gran presentimiento, de que iba a salir de casa cada vez más seguido.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!**


End file.
